You Can't Bury The Past
by British Cupcakesify
Summary: Just as the title says; Platinum and Terumi can't bury the past. There are things that happened, that just can't be forgotten. One shot.


Trinity gasped in pain as he lowered her down onto his erection, his member slipping inside of her roughly. "F-Fuck! It hurts...!" she groaned, eyes wide. Tears rolled down her blush stained cheeks. "T-Terumi.." she murmured weakly. "I still fight to protect those I love." her body shuddered, trembling in pain as her hymen had been broken.

"Why can't you understand that the good guys always lose!" As he roared his words at her, he started to thrust his hips, with enough force to cause her entire body to jump up, as blood dripped down from his cock, hissing like an aggravated snake, his hand pressed against the wall as his hips bounced her up and down. He was starting to feel good, his cock starting to slide in more, bit by bit, because even after he forced his way in, she was still tight enough to keep his cock out for the most part. "You do all the work...! For what! to die! it's... All... BULLSHIT!" With each and every one of his shouts, he thrusts in harder and harder. Just because they were former lovers meant nothing at the moment, because the past was like him, dead.

She let out strangled moans that soon became deniably pleasurable. "W-We do all the work... To know we protected them until the end!" she shouted in pain. Sena and Luna were much younger, the situation ripping them apart. "I-I loved you...!" platinum trembled, incapable of bringing herself to say 'I still do'.

His fingers would dig into the brick wall behind her. He was furious, that even at this time, she was pushing it, forcing her ideals onto him, and it pissed him off. With every thrust, it became easier to force his way in, the serpent noticing that there wasn't only blood dripping down now, her body must have been reacting to him like she had all those years ago... "Damn you! You don't understand it... do you! you loved me! you LOVED ME!" Hazama had stopped mid-thrust, looking Trinity in her eyes, his golden hues locked with her heart shaped eyes of luscious emerald, the serpent shutting his eyes as he hissed. He maintained his memories, and even though he HATED the Six heroes, he did love her at a time. "You stupid... I loved you too damn it! I did! I did alright!" He couldn't understand the thoughts rushing through his head, but all he felt was anger right now, but why did it feel so... right? he couldn't understand really.

She inhaled sharply as her body became rigid. A weak smile worked it's way onto her tear stained face. "I would have spent every night beside you..." her voice held longing though she struggled to get those three words in. I love you. She could not say it. The heartbreak twisted around her chest. That was right. He LOVED her. Nothing was left but his sadistic desire. She had to realize it.

"Shut up! Just shut up already!" Hazama's thrusting had once again become harder, if that was possible, his Hips crashing into hers repeatedly as he hissed and groaned without saying another word to trinity, yet his fingers still dug into the wall, the bricks shaking slightly with each thrust, dust dropping down from between the bricks as Hazama began to start moaning, his first sign of weakness, in a very long time. He hated the fact that again, she was making him happy, his eyes opening slowly, the pupils glazed over with pleasure, his hands reaching down, grabbing a handful of Platinum's ass, as he started to cradle her somewhat. By now it should have started to feel a little good for her, but then again, the last time they had done this, she was fully grown and they'd fooled around a few times before. "D-damn it... I... I loved you... But I couldn't stay a hero... I couldn't... It wasn't who I am..."

Trinity's eyes were wide with surprise. Her tears flows endlessly, quiet sobs escaping her lips. "T-Terumi..." she winced, writhing in both pain and pleasure. "What does that have to do with our love.. You've always..." she lowered her eyes in defeat. "...Been my hero. You only needed to be mine.." she bit her lower lip, feeling her insides burn in pain. What a sick masochistic woman she was, to be like this...

"T-trinity..." Her words stopped him dead in his tracks, His eyes filled with confusion, yet he shook his head quickly and then resumed his assault on the female, panting and groaning as she'd tightened on him once again, He remembered that night too well, a night that he had tried to forget, and the more he thought about it the more real it became. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around Trinity's young frame, not stopping but his thrusts became gentle, almost loving, as he found a slow rhythm, his ear pressed against her heart, listening to the beat, which was elevated because of the situation they were in. "I would have taken you with me... but after what i did... you've got a right to hate me..."

Trinity blushed heavily as soft moans of pure ecstasy escaped her parted lips. "..I cannot hate what I love.." she murmured as her heart skipped a beat or two. Her fingers reached up to tangle in his hair lovingly. "I have every right to love you... My hero." she whispered softly. A single tear was all that remained on her delicate facial structure. Her heart shaped emerald orbs held a storm of emotion.

"I loved you... I thought about you... I wanted only you... and with you, I fought the black beast gladly... to correct my mistake,... to protect you... and when the beast fell... I felt... Angry... That was all i could have done for you... My life... amounted to nothing else... I could never... defend you from something like that again..."

The serpent continued to slowly pump into the female, this feeling reminding him of the first time they made love, how they moaned for one another, and spent that faithful night together, back when Terumi still hadn't lost his mind. Slowly he turned his head, seeing in platinum's eyes, The same woman who had stolen his heart so long ago, without thinking, he moved and pressed his lips to meet the females, no longer seeing her child like form, rather seeing the face of the woman he loved, allowing his tongue to mingle with hers, he wrapped his tongue around hers, sliding it along her teeth, feeling regret fill his chest before his eyes became glassy, softly moaning her name into her mouth.

She pressed desirably into the kiss, her tongue playing needy with his. This feeling, she had misses it... His touch; his love and passion. No matter their pasts, she felt safe at this moment.. No matter what. She loved him. Tears spilled over once more, her body shuddering as she kissed him deeper. Her sense of longing raged forward, her body rocking against his. "...I wish you...could love me again.." she breathed against his lips.

Her words, even between their kiss, was as clear as day, Kissing her hungrily, like he'd been completely starved of this feeling of lust and desire, Love and happiness, and he wished so badly to rekindle this emotion he'd lost, His pumping slow and loving. what had started off as a rather heartless sexual assault, had come full circle, where he wanted to please her, her heart, her soul, he wanted her happy above all else, he wanted her close. As his cock slipped in and out of her entrance, he felt as though he was reaching so deep, yet the pleasure was only made better by the love he once shared and possibly still shared with this woman. "I... still... do..."

Her eyes widened, the air momentarily disappearing from her lungs as the words sunk in. "Terumi..." she blushed deeply, kissing him again and again. Her moans grew more and more passionate. And eventually they became erotic shouts of her lovers name. Slowly but surely it began to feel as it once had.

Today

Hazama began to moan her name as he continued to slide in and out of her, his arms wrapped around her frame as he continued to thrust into her, his lips pressing against hers again and again, yet with every kiss he felt empty, because he could not speak those words he had told her long ago. Even with her form changed as it was, he found her feeling the same, he tightness, the way she gripped him tightly and her warmth, all reminded him of his former self. When he was one of the legendary six heroes... and when he was her lover. "Platinum... Forgive me... please..."

"W-Wha?" she stuttered the words, a bit confused by his sudden pleading. She moaned quietly, panting from her exhaustion and arousal. "Nnn.. Why..?"

"For... a... f-few reasons... I can't stop... feels too good... and for what I've done..." His thrusting was a bit faster, feeling like he was reaching his limit quickly, as if the memories enhanced the feeling of having sex with his former lover and her new body, feeling her inner walls sucking on him still, almost tighter then when they had started, hissing with every thrust now, causing the female to bounce again on his cock. "I'm... I feel close...!"

"A-Ah! T-Terumi!" Trinity shouted in ecstasy, feeling her insides tighten around his erection as she reached her orgasm. Her body shuddered, sweat dripping down her already wet thighs as her voice cracked; throat dry from her moaning.

"Trinity!" Every muscle in the serpents body would tense up, his cock reaching as deep as it could, pressing roughly against the opening to her womb, And as the tip of his member nearly forced his way into her deepest regions, he would cum deep into the female, panting heavily as he shook and moaned, Holding the lolita by her ass, his hips shaking and rubbing against hers as his knees felt weak, his pride keeping him from dropping to the floor in exhaustion. "Hah... Hah... Trinity... Let's... Let's go home..."


End file.
